


Chocolate Swirl

by Dacro



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Kink, M/M, Temptation, fudge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-04
Updated: 2004-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dacro/pseuds/Dacro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Harry believes he knows what Draco is <i>really</i> hungry for. </b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Swirl

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Krówka z czekoladą](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1638860) by [Martynax](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martynax/pseuds/Martynax)



Title: Chocolate Swirl  
Pairing: Harry/Draco,  
Rating: PG-13  
Words: 100  
Warnings: A Snarky Slytherin and a cheeky Gryffindor with chocolate.  
Challenge: 'restraint' for [](http://100wizards.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100wizards.livejournal.com/)**100wizards**  
Summary: **Harry believes he knows what Draco is _really_ hungry for. **

 

Chocolate Swirl

“Mmmmm...”

“What the hell is that, Potter?”

“Molly’s home-made fudge. You want some?”

“Oh yes, I’d love a few extra pounds and a heart attack.”

“It’s your favourite. ‘Chocolate swirl’.”

“Is it?”

“So creamy.”

“No.”

“Mmmm... melty.”

“Keep that up and you’ll get soft around the hips.”

“Will not.”

“Well, not round like Sprout, but definitely squidgy.”

“That’s rich, coming from Mr six sausages at breakfast.”

“Protein.”

“Just come lick some off my fingers.”

“No!”

“I know you want to.”

“Of course I want to, but I, unlike you, have self-control.”

“Fine, I’ll lick them myself. You watch.”

“Oh gods.”

~*~  
Russian translation by Natalie [here](http://dacro.livejournal.com/678030.html)

Polish Translation by Martynax [here](http://hpforum.ok1.pl/viewtopic.php?t=5781)


End file.
